


Sick Day

by whythefujamievenonthis



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythefujamievenonthis/pseuds/whythefujamievenonthis
Summary: all credit for the prompt goes to @foreverandalwaysholby (tumblr) - thank you so much for the idea it was so lovely to write! I hope you anjoy it as much as I did writing it :))  x





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> all credit for the prompt goes to @foreverandalwaysholby (tumblr) - thank you so much for the idea it was so lovely to write! I hope you anjoy it as much as I did writing it :)) x

Lofty being ill was a rarity. Something that simply didn’t happen, and when it did it was more like a statistical anomaly – which Lofty got through by going to work regardless and doing his work whilst wearing a sterilised face mask and surgical gloves at all times. He was regimental with his commitment to work, which was something Dom couldn’t help but respect, so the young Registrar couldn’t help but feel panic rise in his gut when he found Lofty hadn’t arrived for work that morning. And he wasn’t the only one worried, Sacha and Essie were equally concerned about their favourite Nurse, without so much as a phone call to explain himself, everyone was left completely in the dark as to where he was and if he was okay. As his shift progressed and Lofty’s absence only became more apparent, Dom only grew more and more concerned, and eventually Sacha gave into his own worries and decided to have a word with Dom:  
  
  
“Hey, have you heard anything from Lofty at all?"  
  
  
“Not so much as a text.” Replied Dom, showing Sacha his phone and his lack of notifications as he did so, “And I don’t like it.”  


“Me either…” agreed Sacha, there was a pause of quiet before he spoke again, “Look, if I were to call the Agency up for a replacement for you, would you go see Lofty? Just to make sure he’s okay, it’s really not like him to do this.”  
  
  
“Can I? That’d be brilliant, I want to know if he’s alright.”  
  
  
“Of course, go on, go get dressed and see him, I’ll phone up Agency now.”  
  
  
“Thank you.” Replied Dom before promptly making his way to the staff changing room.  
  
  
After getting changed as fast as he could manage he phoned himself a taxi and began making his way out of hospital, for the umpteenth time since his shift had started he gave Lofty another text, hoping for any kind of reply. Soon enough the taxi arrived, and he hoped inside, giving the destination to the driver before relaxing a little into his seat in at the back of the car. The whole journey was spent in anxious anticipation: what if Lofty wasn’t home? What if he’d gone missing? What if he’d just packed up everything and moved away, leaving Dom behind? To the young Registrar these all seemed like legitimate possibilities, none of which he wanted to be true. When the taxi pulled up outside of Lofty’s apartment complex he practically threw money at the driver, rushed out of the cab and raced up the numerous flights of stairs that led to Lofty’s flat as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
  
It was around 12:30 in the morning when he arrived at Lofty’s front door, and he was completely out of breath, his hair was no doubt messy and out of place from the running and his breaths were deep and laboured as he tried regain control of his lungs. Once he felt he was able to breathe a little better he knocked his knuckles against the firm front door and heard his knocking echo throughout the hallway as he did so.  
  
  
No response.  
  
  
Dom knocked again, and this time revealed who he was: “Lofty? Lofty love it’s me, Dom. Are you alright? We’re all worried about you- _I’m_ worried about you.”  
  
  
For a few seconds there was nothing, and then just as Dom began contemplating taking out his phone and calling Sacha, he heard faint noises of someone moving about from the inside of the apartment. Dom felt his heart slow and relax a little with the relief of knowing Lofty was home, but the moment was short lived when Lofty opened the front door, and Dom got a close up of why Lofty hadn’t gone to work that day.  
  
  
To put it simply, he looked terrible.  
  
  
His skin had gone pale, his eyes sore and tired looking, Lofty looked as if he might pass out just from the strain of having to stand up at the front door, even his curls looked droopy. Concerned quickly outlined Dom’s face, and as Lofty slowly stood him self upright (having to lean on the door frame for support whilst doing this) he spoke.  
  
  
“Hi Dom.”  
  
  
“Jesus Lofty…” began Dom, utterly struck dumb by how sick his boyfriend was, Lofty had never taken as day off sick since his arrival.  
  
  
“I know, I look like an extra from the walking dead.”  
  
  
“Why didn’t you phone in sick?”  
  
  
“I tried, couldn’t find my phone.” Lofty said before letting out a cough that he tried his best to suppress, “I have a cold.”  
  
  
“I can see that.”  
  
  
“I’d let you in, but I’d really rather you didn’t get sick.”  
  
  
“Good thing you’re not inviting me.” replied Dom.  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
“Even better that I’m inviting myself.” continued Dom as he made his was across the front door’s threshold, immediately he took Lofty by the shoulders and lead him to the couch.  
  
  
“Dom, no, you’re gonna get sick.” tried Lofty.  
  
  
“No, I’m not gonna be as terrible as to let you deal with this all by yourself, I’m surprised you even managed to make it to the front door… Have you eaten?”  
  
  
“I don’t want to.” Argued Lofty as Dom sat him down on the couch, once he was comfortable he felt Dom press his hand against his forehead – he was trying to guess his temperature, which Dom was hardly surprised to find was way above average.  
  
  
“You’re burning up…” Dom muttered before speaking again, “Even if you don’t want to, you still need to have _something_. You’d think a nurse would take his own advice.”  
  
  
“Medical professionals make terrible patients what do you want from me?” asked Lofty with an attempted smile.  
  
  
Dom grabbed a blanket that was draped over a nearby armchair as he spoke, “I want you to sit here, put this blanket on when you need it, watch a film and wait for me whilst I go out and get some supplies.” As he finished his sentence he gave Lofty a kiss on the forehead and went to head for the front door.  
  
  
“Supplies _?_ Dom it’s a cold not the cold _war_.”  
  
  
“But it’s so bad you couldn’t even show up to work.” Retorted Dom as he searched for the front door key, “Do you know where the key is?”  
  
  
“In the bowl I think.” Replied Lofty, giving in to Dom’s efforts.  
  
  
Dom rummaged around the bowl of bits and bobs that sat on a wooden shelf near the front door, the only key he could find in there didn’t really look like a front door key at all, “There’s one with a red key fob on it?”  
  
  
“That’s the spare.”  
  
  
Can I take it?” asked Dom as he began to pocket it anyway.  
  
  
“Keep it.” Shouted Lofty before breaking into a coughing fit.  
  
  
With this Dom made a mental note to pick up cough medicine before heading out of the apartment, it was only when he stepped outside into the brisk and nippy weather that he realised the significance of Lofty’s words – he now had a spare to Lofty’s apartment to _keep_ , a key to use whenever he wanted to stay over or visit; despite the casual exchange of it all Dom soon realised the conversation was in fact a small milestone in their relationship. He tried his best not to skip with joy down the street as he made his way to Lofty’s local pharmacy, when he arrived he proceed to grab everything he thought would be necessary; which turned out to be a whole basket crammed with medicines, which the cashier couldn’t help but gawk at for a few seconds when Dom placed it on her counter for it all to be scanned and purchased.  
  
  
Once everything was bought Dom walked out of the pharmacy feeling almost excited to be able to look after Lofty, with his plastic bag of “goodies” in hand he rushed back to Lofty’s apartment, where he promptly laid out all the medicines he’d bought onto Lofty’s kitchen counter. All the way from the couch the half conscious Lofty could hear all the item tumble onto the counter top:  
  
  
“Dom, you do know it’s just me that’s sick?”  
  
  
“Yeah why?”  
  
  
“Sounds like you bought enough for a family for four.”  
  
  
“Don’t be daft.” Replied Dom as he took a glass from one of Lofty’s kitchen cupboards and filled it with water from the tap. After doing so he took two tablets from the packet of antihistamines and went over to Lofty, handing him the glass and two tablets as he spoke, “These should help with your runny nose.”  
  
  
Lofty sat up on the couch before taking the two tablets and washing them down with water, “Can I go to sleep now?” he asked as he looked up at Dom – however Dom was already back at his collection of medicines, and Lofty saw him pick up  a large looking rectangular cardboard box that had ‘COUGH SYRUP’ written across it in large red writing, upon seeing this the curly haired nurse’s face fell, “Aw Dom no, do I have to? I hate how that stuff tastes.”  
  
  
“I’m afraid so if you want to get better.”  
  
  
“I’ll stay sick thanks.” Lofty grimaced as Dom made his way over to him, the spoon of the dreaded syrup in hand.  
  
  
“But then I won’t be able to see you at work for a while and we won’t be able to kiss or have- “  
  
  
“Alright!” exclaimed Lofty, clearly getting the picture Dom was painting for him. Once Lofty said this, Dom brought the spoon of cough syrup closer to Lofty’s hand, signalling for him to take it. Lofty did so, and begrudgingly swallowed the contents of the spoon; making a face of pure disgust as he did so, “Yep, I still hate it.”  
  
  
“No more medicine.” smiled Dom.  
  
  
“Thank God.”  
  
  
“For now.”  
  
  
With this Lofty let out a sigh of exasperation and flopped back across the couch. Despite Lofty not being thrilled at the prospect of being sick and taking medicine and being looked after, Dom couldn’t help but smile as he sat himself down on the arm of the couch.  
  
  
“You should be happy in a way, more time with me, and you’ll get better faster. What _did_ your mum have to put up with whenever you got sick as a kid?”  
  
  
“Not that much.”  
  
  
“Did you not get sick or something?”  
  
  
“No, I did, all the time, actually. She just didn’t care.”  
  
  
Dom froze for a few seconds, unsure of how to react, to make himself look as if he hadn’t reacted as he did, he took himself from the arm of the couch and made his way over to the fridge to put the cough medicine away and keep it chilled. Was Lofty purposefully telling him about his past? Or was his half-conscious mind simply letting things slip by accident? Either way Dom wanted to see how much he could learn.  
  
  
“What do you mean by that?” he asked as he shut the fridge door and made his way back to the counter top of medicines where he grabbed a cold pack, popped it and shook it before making his way back over to where Lofty was still sprawled out on the couch.  
  
  
“She just thought I was attention seeking because she was always at work, nothing else to it really. Same thing goes for my Father.” Lofty said, his eyes glued to a musical that was playing on screen, he said his words in a nonchalant manner, as if it didn’t faze him. Even Dom had to admit, as much as his Dad didn’t appreciate his sexuality – he still had his parents there to look after him growing up.  
  
  
“So I’m guessing being looked after isn’t something you’re used to then?” asked Dom as he handed Lofty the ice pack, to which the nurse immediately placed against his forehead.  
  
  
“Not particularly, and as a nurse it’s normally the other way around. Gran used to look after me once in a while though.”  
  
  
“Right… Okay, I’m willing to make a deal.” Proposed Dom, making his way over to where Lofty’s head was resting on the couch, Dom sat himself on the laminate floor in front of Lofty (blocking Lofty’s view of the TV in the process) and began running his fingers through Lofty’s hair – which the sick nurse seemed to appreciate, “I’ll tone down the coddling and medicine, if you at least try to enjoy being looked after, deal?”  
  
  
“Alright.” Agreed Lofty, flashing Dom a brief smile as he did so.  
  
  
“Great.” Dom smiled back, “Tell you what, I’ll give Carole a call, see if she can make that soup you like.”  
  
  
“Really?” asked Lofty, his smile broadening at the thought of Carole’s homemade cooking.  
  
  
“Yeah, I need to phone Sacha too, let him now I’m taking the day off to look after you.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to do that-“  
  
  
“I want to.”  
  
  
At these words Lofty gave in, he knew Dom was going to stay to look after him regardless, and he actually didn’t mind. He returned his attention to the TV as he heard Dom begin making phone calls in the kitchen; the knowledge that someone else was in his apartment with him was comforting, the domestic scenario was something Lofty enjoyed – but being looked after, he guessed, was something he would have to get used to. In the kitchen Dom stood there with his phone, first things first he’d have to phone Sacha and tell him he wouldn’t be returning for work that day, for a few seconds Dom heard his phone ring out as he waited for his boss to pick up:  
  
  
“Dom?” asked Sacha through the other end of the phone.  
  
  
“Yeah it’s me.”  
  
  
“How’s Lofty? Is he alright?”  
  
  
“He’s not gonna make it to work today, he’s really sick – just about managed to open the front door.”  
  
  
“Do you want to bring him to Keller so we can keep an eye on him?”  
  
  
“No, he’ll be fine he just has a bad cold, nothing I can’t fix. Speaking of which, I won’t be coming back to work today.”  
  
  
“Thought as much.” replied Sacha, “I’ll give the agency Doctor your full shift then.”  
  
  
“Fab, thank you Sacha.”  
  
  
“No problem, just make sure you get Lofty back on his feet.”  
  
  
“Will do.”  
  
  
After that successful conversation Dom then proceeded to go to his mum’s contact on his phone and give her a call, she was surprised, to say the least, when she saw it was her son calling.  
  
  
“Darren?”  
  
  
“Hi mum.” Greeted Dom, deciding not to bring up the fact she’d used the wrong name again.  
  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
  
“What makes you think something’s up?”  
  
  
“You never call me, so I’m guessing something’s happened is all.” Carole replied chirpily down the phone.  
  
  
“Well, you’re not wrong – Lofty’s not well.”  
  
  
“Oh dear, we can’t be having that now can we, has he eaten?”  
  
  
“He says he doesn’t want to.”  
  
  
“Well he has to eat _something_ Darren! You’d think he’d take his own advice, being a nurse an’ all.”  
  
  
“Trust me, I know.” Agreed Dom, smiling as he realised he and his mum weren’t quite so polar opposite after all, “Listen mum, remember that soup you made for when Lofty came over to meet Barry?”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“Do you think you’d be able to make some for Lofty now?”  
  
  
“I’ll have to see if I have everything, I may have to nip down the shop, but I’ll bring some over as soon as possible.”  
  
  
“Thanks mum.”  
  
  
“No problem Dazzle, love you!”  
  
  
“Love you too mum.”  
  
  
It took a little longer than usual for Carole to hang up upon hearing this, Dom didn’t say those words very often, so when he did she was always a little surprised; as of late he was saying it to her more and more frequently, but the surprise was always there whenever he said it – it was a nice surprise though. Eventually she ended the call and Dom made his way back to the Lofty who was lying on the couch almost half asleep, as gently as he could he stirred the curly haired nurse awake and spoke:  
  
  
“Hey, budge up a bit.”  
  
  
“Hmm.” Agreed Lofty as he sat himself upright, Dom sat himself down on one end of the couch and expected Lofty to sprawl out again with his head at the other end, so he was pleasantly surprised when Lofty in fact used him as a human cushion and rested his head against his chest. It was a comfortable enough arrangement, and neither were complaining: for Dom it meant time with Lofty and for Lofty it meant time with Dom (as well as preventing him from getting off the couch to give him more medicine). The two of them stayed like that for a good few hours, going through film after film after film as Lofty made his way through tissue after tissue, occasionally Dom would put his hand on Lofty’s forehead just to keep an eye on him, but was happy enough that his temperature wasn’t getting worse – the ice pack had done its job.  
  
  
“Carole’s gonna make some soup.”  
  
  
“Yay…” said Lofty, trying to exclaim his joy in his half-awake state.  
  
  
That soup in particular was something Lofty really loved, and for more reasons that its taste; he and Dom had gone over to the Copeland household so Lofty could meet Dom’s parents – in particular, Barry Copeland. Known for his less than modern view on sexuality, Lofty was nervous about meeting him, Dom always said he only liked Issac because he was highly respectable and wealthy; and in terms of his profession Lofty was neither of those things. The night he and Dom went to the Copeland household Carole was first to meet them at the front door, she gave Dom a kiss on the cheek and Lofty a tight anaconda-like squeeze of a hug, she ushered them both in and Dom complimented her on her outfit (a tasteful orange formal dress) before he and Lofty made their way to the living room where Barry sat waiting. Barry, in Dom’s eyes, never changed his style; with his dad jeans and button up long sleeve shirt, the only thing that changed about him was how thin his hair was becoming. Barry was quick to look Lofty up and down as the pair entered the living room, trying to figure him out before he’d even spoken to him.  
  
  
“Mr Copeland,” began Lofty as he put his hand out for Barry to shake, “it’s good to meet you, I’m Lofty- Benjamin Chiltern.”  
  
  
Barry looked at Lofty’s hand like it was some extra-terrestrial being before eventually shaking it, he was surprised to find Lofty’s handshake was strong, and in an uncharacteristic manner signalled for them to both sit down. Dom felt relieved to see his dad and Lofty were off to  a good enough start, and he was ecstatic to hear Barry enthusiastically call the both of them up to the dinning table, after a few minutes of chatting and getting on, when dinner was served – in most cases Barry normally barked it like a command, but on that night said, “Come on then you two, that dinner won’t eat itself!”  
  
  
Carole had gone out of her way that night, a full three course meal for everyone, and each part of the meal with delicious. The starter was chicken soup that she’d made herself, and after the first few spoonful’s Lofty complimented her after she’d asked if everyone was enjoying the meal.  
  
  
“Carole it’s brilliant.” He smiled as he took a sip of wine from the glass Carole had already poured for him.  
  
  
“Aw thank you Lofty, don’t suppose it could beat your own mum’s cooking though can it?” she said with a smile.  
  
  
“She never cooked.” Replied Lofty with a smile before taking another spoonful of soup, “She never had time really.”  
  
  
“What does she do?” asked Dom, joining the conversation.  
  
  
“She worked at the bank my Dad started his work with, it’s how they met, she’s retired now though.”  
  
  
“So what does your father do for work?” asked Barry, which made Dom’s heart leap with joy, since he was taking an interest in Lofty – which could only be a positive sign.  
  
  
“He’s a Landlord, owns some properties all across Holby, I dunno if he does anything else.”  
  
  
“You haven’t asked?” asked Barry – another question, this evening _had_ to be going well if he was being this talkative.  
  
  
“Haven’t been able to, we’ve been out of touch for the past few years, long story.” smiled Lofty before taking another sip of wine.  
  
  
“Ah.” replied Barry, realising the curly haired nurse may not want to talk about it, “Then we’ll speak no more of it,” he said with a smile before turning to look at his wife with a pearly grin, “Carole this soup is absolutely wonderful.”  
  
  
“Thank you love.” Smiled Carole, absolutely beaming from the compliments.  
  
  
After the starter came the main course and desert, and with each course that was served Barry seemed to like Lofty more and more; openly laughing and sharing jokes with him, Barry seemed to approve of the relationship at least – which made both Dom and Lofty extremely relieved. By the end of the night when it was time for the couple to head back to Dom’s apartment, Barry even said goodbye to the pair of them at the front door:  
  
  
“Good night Darren, get home safe.” He said as he shook his son’s hand.  
  
  
“Will do Dad.” Replied Dom, reciprocating the handshake.  
  
  
“Good night to you too.” Said Barry as he shook Lofty’s hand.  
  
  
“You too sir.”  
  
  
Without releasing his grip Barry spoke again, “You’re a good lad Ben, perhaps just what our Darren here needs.”  
  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
  
After that the two hoped into the cab that was waiting by the house for them, each of them ecstatically reminiscing the night on the way home, each of them over whelmed that they now had Barry’s approval as well as Carole’s – that night had been a night to remember, and as odd as it sounded in words, it was probably why Lofty loved the soup as much as he did.  
  
  
It was getting close to five in the afternoon when Dom heard someone knocking on Lofty’s front door, in his first attempt to move he quickly realised Lofty had fallen asleep on him, and he had to admit he felt guilty for waking him to get off the couch and answer the door; but Lofty thought it was quite worth the waking when he realised it was Carole at the door with her homemade soup. Despite her loud and chirpy voice ringing in his head, he was happy to see her again (having not spoke to her face to face since the meal at her house).  
  
  
“Aw Lofty, our Darren said you weren’t feeling too well.” she said to him as she made her way through the front door.  
  
  
“I’m afraid not Mrs Copeland.” replied Lofty followed by a coughing fit.  
  
  
“Do call me Carole.” Carole smiled as she placed her crock pot of chicken soup on Lofty’s stove; she’d made enough to feed a small army, but she didn’t mind, and neither did Lofty or Dominic, “Oh, nearly forgot, our Barry send his regards -  hopes you’re back on your feet soon.”  
  
  
“Tell him I said thank you!” Lofty called out from the couch as Carole handed Dom a list on how to best prepare the soup.  
  
  
“I’m afraid I have to go now, Dom’ll give me a ring to let me know how you get on, get better soon love.”  
  
  
“Will do Carole, and thanks again for the soup, it means a lot.” thanked Lofty.  
  
  
“No trouble at all! I hope it helps you.” said Carole before shutting the front door behind herself.  
  
  
After Carole had left Dominic promptly set about heating up the soup so the two of them could eat, the pair of them were hungry since they’d been too comfortable to move from the couch and ended up completely missing lunch. Once Dom was finished heating the soup up exactly as instructed in the list Carole had given him, he put the soup into two large mugs (putting spoons in each of them as well). For the next half an hour or so the couple continued watching their movie and drinking their soup, once they were done Dom put the mugs in the sink and began doing the washing up despite Lofty’s protesting. After one more dose of cough and cold medicines Lofty was well and truly tired, and decided to take himself to bed; he was adamant on Dom not getting sick, so came to the conclusion that Dom couldn’t get in the bed with him since it was the focal point of where his cold began, with his couch being a pull out couch Lofty helped Dom make it into a bed for him to stay the night on (since Dom also refused to leave Lofty alone in the flat) and lent him a set of fresh pyjamas. Due to being so tired Lofty pretty much fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Dom was having none of it, and despite how surprisingly comfy the pull-out couch was, he soon found himself slithering into Lofty’s bedroom and crawling under the bed sheets next to this favourite nurse. This process, in the middle of the night, stirred Lofty awake a little, and when he noticed who was in the bed next to him he wasn’t overly impressed:  
  
  
“Dom, I don’t want you getting sick…”  
  
  
“I won’t I have tough skin.” Argued Dom as he immediately began to fall asleep, his head against Lofty’s back.  
  
  
Lofty didn’t say anything for a few seconds, so when he found the words he wanted to say he asked if Dom was still awake, the Registrar responded by nodding his head and muttering a quiet yes, with this Lofty decided to say what was on his mind, “I just wanted to say thank you for today, I know it looked like I wasn’t really enjoying being looked after, but I was – watching movies, having you worry about me every five minutes, even Carole coming over… It was a nice change to how my parents normally went about it. It’ll take a while to get used to, but I really did have a nice day today thanks to you.”  
  
  
Lofty waited for a response but didn’t get one, so turned around a little only to see Dom completely asleep, presumably having slept through Lofty’s whole speech, the nurse let a soft laugh before placing his head back on the pillow and falling asleep – there was always time to say thank you later. That night the two of them slept peacefully, and as the hours went by Lofty’s fever dropped and dropped and his temperature returned to normal; by the time he woke up the next morning he felt a hell of a lot better than the day before (not completely recovered however), so much so that he got out of bed and began making breakfast for Dom as his way of saying thank you for everything the day before. In the kitchen he made Dom pancakes and poured a glass of orange juice, after placing both of these things on a breakfast tray he made his way back to the bedroom where Dom was still asleep in the bed. Lofty placed the breakfast tray on the side table next to his bed and began stirring Dom awake:  
  
  
“Dom… Dom? Dominic! I made you breakfast.” Eventually Lofty saw Dom stir from between the sheets, but when Dom sat himself up Lofty had some concerns, “You don’t look too well…”  
  
  
“I don’t feel it either…” admitted Dom before letting out a loud cough; his skin was paler than the day before and his eyes looked tired and puffy looking, after regaining control of his lungs he realised what had happened in the night and let out a huge sigh of frustration, “Oh God… Please don’t say it.”  
  
  
“I did tell you you’d get sick.” Said Lofty as he placed the breakfast tray on Dom’s lap, “Didn’t I?”  
  
  
“You did…” agreed Dom in defeat as he began eating the pancakes on the tray in front of him, “How are you better so quickly? Why can’t we be sick together? It’s not fair.”  
  
  
“Because you looked after me all day yesterday, and I can’t be sick with you today otherwise that’d mean I couldn’t look after you properly today.”  
  
  
“You’re gonna look after me?” asked Dom, a soft look in his eyes as he looked up at Lofty (who was standing at the end of the bed).  
  
  
“Of course I will. There’s tons of chicken soup left over, and medicine from your pharmaceutical spending spree, I’ll just give Sacha a call and say we can’t come in today. And the TV remote belongs to you today so you can watch whatever you want, I’ll see if Carole can make any more of your favourite foods and I’ll nip down to the shop to pick up some stuff you like – I know you eat quite healthy but just treat today like a cheat day?”  
  
  
“Yeah, I will.” smiled Dom, there was no denying it, Lofty was already way better at looking after others, he just knew what to do straight away, “Thanks love, you really are the best.”  
  
  
“And so are you.”


End file.
